


Listening

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>Lithuania and Belarus start talking and feelings come into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

Listening

       Lithuania passed through the hall he was used to going through after his crush Belarus came to visit Russia.  He was currently picking up the broken pieces of wood and other objects left behind from the chase that normally occurred with each visit while being cautious so as not to receive injury.  As he made his way passed the room that Belarus would usually retreat to after she had lost Russia on her chase, there was a sound coming from inside that made him pause outside.  From inside the soft sounds of sobbing whispered into the hall.  Putting the collected pieces of broken furniture in a pile next to the door as orderly as possible, the Lithuanian grabbed the handle to the door debating whether or not to open the door.  It was a particularly loud sob that answered his inner debate and without a second thought the man opened the door and stepped inside quietly.

        The room was dark, the windows having been covered by the draperies and the lamps turned off.  On the bed was a huddled figure, knees up to their chest, face buried in a pillow.  Slowly, Lithuania made his way over to the windows and opened them slightly to let just enough sunlight in that it wasn’t as dark.  On the bed, the figure stirred, one eye appearing from behind the pillow.

       “What are you doing here, what do you want?”

        The voice of Belarus asked as the eye that was looking in Lithuania’s direction hardened even though it was ruined by the fact that it was puffy and red.  Lithuania gulped softly before cautiously moving toward the girl in front of him.  Said girl let out what could have been a growl.

       “Did you not hear me?  I asked what you wanted.”

        She snarled out, again the effect ruined by the sounds of held back sobs.

       “Bela… do you want to talk about what happened?”

       Lithuania asked after gathering his courage.  The girl snarled even worse.

       “No!”

        She snapped loudly, now fully looking at the other fully, pillow forgotten.  Lithuania flinched but did not back down, instead he moved to sit on the bed next to the girl who scooted away from him.

       “What do you think you’re doing?”

        She asked, her voice holding a mix of confusion and fury.

       “I think you should tell me what is wrong.  It might make you feel better.  Please Bela?”

       The girl continued to glare at him until Lithuania sighed and stood to leave.

       “First off, don’t call me Bela.  Second… it’s Big Brother….”

       The girl finally said causing Lithuania to pause in his motion of leaving.  Slowly he sat back done and motioned for the girl to continue.

        “He ran away from me again like always.  This time he said that he couldn’t return my feelings.  He said that he loves me, but he can’t return the love that I have for him.  I’m so confused!  If he loves me, why won’t he marry me?  He said he loves me, but then he says he can’t return my love.  What does he mean?!”

        The girl questioned tears running trails down her face following those previously shed.  Lithuania internally sighed and then began to explain.

        “You answered your own question Bela… rus.  The love he feels for you is that of an older brother.  He loves you, yes, but it is a love that is felt for a family member.  I know you love him as more than that, but he just can’t see past the fact that the two of you are siblings and he watched you grow up.  I know it is hard to hear this, but it is the truth.”

        The girl glared at Lithuania while he explained, though her red and puffy eyes took away from the effectiveness of it.

        “I can’t help but love him though!  Why can’t he see that?”

        Lithuania sighed out loud this time and looked at the girl he had a crush on with a sympathetic look.

        “Again, it is because he sees you as a sibling.  He will always love you, but it will never be in the way you want I’m sorry to say.”

        He tried explaining again before standing to leave.

        “I’m sorry… I have probably said some things you did not want to hear… but they needed to be said.  I need to finish cleaning before your brother returns from where he is at the moment.  I’ll take my leave now.”

        He said feeling his heart clench at how the girl was now fighting back a sob that was trying to escape, though the tears that had been falling earlier had picked up.  Knowing his words hurt the girl he had a crush on hurt him more than he was willing to let on, especially since it was so obvious to him that she would probably never like him back.  Quickly he turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him, and picked up the bundle of items he had put to the side so he could continue cleaning.  He took his first steps away from the room when the first of the held back sobs sounded from inside.

        It had been three weeks since the incident that had Lithuania regretting ever speaking to Belarus and said girl had not been seen around the house at all.  The girl was currently situated in the guestroom she had taken refuge in and had not left since that day.  Each day one of the Baltics took food to the door and placed it outside returning later to retrieve the empty tray.  Each day had Russia making comments of sibling worry about his sister.  Each day drove a nail into Lithuania’s already hurting heart.  But each day he proceeded to go through the normal routine as though nothing was wrong due to the fact that he was not sure what to do.  He was sure it was what he had said that had caused Belarus’ current depression.

       Currently the Lithuanian man was carrying the tray that carried the girl’s breakfast on it as he made his way down the familiar hallway.  As he approached the room he was greeted with the sight of the door being cracked open and the girl that had been on his mind moving to look left and right through the opening.  As soon as she realized that Lithuania was there she stopped and stared at him.  Lithuania stood silently where he was, frozen to his spot by the sight of the other’s disheveled look.  Slowly the girl began to back into the room, but not before waving the other in after her.  Confused by the sudden change in character and the other showing herself, the Lithuanian moved to enter the room with the other.  The room looked the same as the last time he had seen it, all except for the fact that steam was coming from the bathroom and the bed was unmade.  Lithuania was surprised to see the curtains were open as well.

        “Don’t just stand there.  Put the food on the desk.”

        A voice said from where the bathroom was causing Lithuania to look over.  There stood Belarus tying her hair ribbon, disheveled appearance of before gone.  

        “Oh… of course!”

        The Lithuanian man said as he hurried to do so.  After that was done he quickly made his way to the door.

        “I don’t think I told you, you could leave.”

         Belarus’ voice stopped Lithuania as he was half-way out the door.  Confused the Lithuanian looked behind him to the girl who was not looking at him but at the window.

        “Is there something you wanted to ask me to do?”

        Belarus looked over at him then.

        “I have thought over what you told me before.  I can’t accept it however, no matter how much it seems to be true.  Though I was wondering… If you would let me speak with you again about something….”

        She said and Lithuania could swear he saw a small blush on her face at the question though it was quickly replaced by a glare at his staring.  Startled and a little unsure the Lithuanian nodded and moved back into the room to sit in the plush chair that was near the bed.  Belarus then moved to the bed and sat down.   

       “What did you want to talk about?”

       Lithuania asked as he watched the girl bring her knees to her chest with a small blush. 

       “Well you see…  When I was little-…”

        The girl started as she began to tell the other about her childhood and about how her crush on her big brother came to be.

        A couple of weeks later Lithuania found himself once again sitting in Belarus’ borrowed room listening to her talk about something else that had come to her mind.  This had become a habit between the two of them.  Whenever the girl came up with a topic that was bugging her, she would pull Lithuania to her room to discuss it with him.  Russia had even started to notice the odd ritual that had started and while a part of him thanked the Lithuanian from distracting his little sister from him, another part of him wanted to protect said sister and he had voiced this to Lithuania each time Belarus asked him if they could talk.  However, the question that ran through the occupants of the house outside of the bubble of knowing was why the girl had even started the ritual in the first place considering she had never done anything like this before, nor had she even acknowledged Lithuania as more than an annoyance in the past.

       The current topic Lithuania was being subjected to was what colors would work for a wedding dress.  Why this was the topic, Lithuania was unsure especially since in the back of his mind he grudgingly thought Poland would be better for this kind of discussion.

       “So what do you think?”

        The sound of Belarus’ voice knocked Lithuania out of his grudging thoughts.

         “Ah, I’m sorry… I didn’t hear the whole thing…”

        He apologized while waiting for the other to yell at him.  The other didn’t though; she only stared before sighing and repeating herself.

        “White or a light blue, which one would look better do you think, would look good on me?”

         She asked again staring at the other with a determined look.  Lithuania took on a thoughtful look as he looked back at the girl. 

       “Maybe… the light blue?”

       He said, though due to his uncertainty it came out as more of a question and this did not go unnoticed by Belarus.  Said girl gave a huff and rolled her eyes.

       “Of course asking you was the wrong thing to do.  What do you know about dresses…?”

       She muttered while Lithuania gave an apologetic look.

       “Sorry… but will you tell me now why you wanted to ask me this?”

       He asked making the other look over at him.

       “Well… I was curious.  I mean if I get married I’ll need to know what dress color to have.”

        She said as she looked over at the window.  Lithuania gave an internal sigh at this.  Of course the girl he still had a crush on would still be in love with her big brother.  Just as he was about to comment on what Belarus had said to him, he was cut off by the girl herself.

       “You know… lately… I’ve been really confused about something.”

       She said softly drawing Lithuania’s attention to her completely and away from his commenting.

        “What are you confused about?”

        He asked.  The girl looked over at him for a moment before back at the window.

        “Lately… I have been thinking about… you.  About how you make me so frustrated at  
times, but then you make me happy because you listen to me when I talk.  I don’t understand why but… my thoughts about big brother are now being overrun by thoughts of the discussions we’ve had and how willing you have been to listen to me and talk about things that I know must hurt you.  I haven’t forgotten your crush on me….”

        The girl said not once looking over at the other.  Lithuania’s face lit up with a mix of embarrassment and resignation.

       “Please don’t worry about it… its fine.”

         Lithuania muttered, his head ducking down to look at the covers under him before rising again.  The girl turned back to him with a look on her face that was undistinguishable.

       “Can you tell me why?  Why I feel so annoyed with you but I want you around me  
because it me happy?”

       She asked staring Lithuania down.  Lithuania gulped before looking to the side.

       “Maybe… you see me as a really good friend?”

       The words made a scowl cross the other's face.

       “If that was the case why have you been in my thoughts recently?”

       She questioned.

      “Because I’ve been here for you and listened to you so you are thinking of me as someone you rely on?”

       Again the answer made the other scowl, this one darker than the first.  Seeing that the other was becoming annoyed with him rather quickly Lithuania stood and made his way to the door.

       “Oh would you look at the time, Russia must be wondering why dinner isn’t started yet!”

        He said nervously before turning to the other.

       “Sorry Belarus, I need to go now, we can continue this conversation later okay?”

        He asked with a quick smile before taking his leave hoping the other would be calmed down by dinner.  What he didn’t realize was that inside the room the girl he had left alone was still in shock over the smile she had been given and was currently staring at the door with her hand over her heart a flustered and confused look on her face.

Bonus ending:

       “So Lithuania, I see you and my sister have gotten even closer da?”

       Russia asked as he walked into the Kitchen where the three Baltics were scrambling around getting dinner ready.  Lithuania merely looked over his shoulder in slight horror while Estonia and Latvia moved to do other things far away from him.

      “Uh… yes sir?”

       Lithuania answered shakily when he noticed that the one who had spoken to him gained a grin on his face.  Internally a mantra of “please don’t let him be angry” began running through the Lithuanian’s head as Russia walked over and placed his hand on his smaller shoulder.

       “That is good; she has not been chasing me at all since you have become her friend!  In fact remember the threat of me wanting to crush you?  Consider it withdrawn~!  I haven’t had this much peace in a while!  Oh but don’t get me wrong, she is still my sister, if you hurt her then I will crush you without a single thought~!  Oh I also wanted to tell you that if you still like her then you have my permission to date her.  Make her happy okay~?”

        The Russian man chirped out happily before walking out of the kitchen, but not before calling that dinner had better be done in ten minutes or else.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! Not sure how this turned out, but okay. Sorry for any OOCness you see.... Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process.
> 
> Third:  
> I do not mean to offend with this fic.!


End file.
